Ten Years
by danashannon
Summary: Sam e Freddie tiveram seus destinos separados. Mas dez anos depois, ele se encontraram.
1. Prólogo

Ten Years

"Escuta, que tal nos encontraramos aqui, daqui a dez anos. Cinco de Agosto de Dois Mil e Vinte e Quatro. A tarde.". Ela falou meio sorrindo meio chorando. Era aqui, que nossos caminhos se dividiam, até se encontrar em 2024. Eu iria para Dubai, ajudar a construir os prédios. Ela ficaria aqui, nos Estados Unidos, mas em Nova Iorque. Por mais da internet e tudo mais, não conseguiríamos conversar, por causa do fuso-horário, trabalho... E a dor. A dor de ter alguém, mas nunca poder vê-lo. Dei um último abraço nela, chamei um táxi e fui para o aeroporto, deixando-a sozinha naquele parque.


	2. Dez Anos Mais Tarde

Dez anos mais tarde

Dubai

Estou aqui já faz dez anos. Dez anos que eu não falo com ninguém dos meus amigos, ocasionalmente minha mãe me manda uma carta, mas ela ficou tão braba comigo quando anunciei que ia embora, que ela se rejeitou a me ver, falar comigo. Foi horrível. Bom, agora estou com trinta anos, e sou velho. Não sou velho, mas vou morrer solteiro. Estava na minha semana de descanso, e fui checar meus emails – coisa rara. Desde que fui embora, não entrei mais em email e essas coisa. Trabalhava muito para poder esquecer (ou pelo menos tentar) as pessoas que deixei. Um email me tomou por surpresa. Da Sam!

"[i]Caro Freddie, quanto tempo né? Estou morrendo de saudades, e estou esperando anciosa pro dia cinco de agosto! Você não se esqueceu né? Se não eu te quebro a cara! Haha. No parque, depois do almoço. Não esquece hein! Um beijão gigante, Sam.[/i]"

Nossa, totalmente esqueci sobre o dia cinco de agosto. Se bem que, essa era a minha meta, né.

Não sei como vou conseguir convencer meus superiores a me liberar. Eles vão ter que, mas que eu tenha que fugir! Promessa é promessa!

Dez anos mais tarde

Nova Iorque

Me mudei pra cá faz cinco anos! Fiz novos amigos, agora tudo casado ou com namorado. Que raiva! Eu aqui, solteira e os outros namorando! Já tive namorados, mas as relações não eram nada demais. Eu estava esperando pelo Freddie. Não acredito, em um mês eu vou ver ele! Mandei um email pra ele, avisando – o. Estou me mordendo de ansiedade. Já avisei pra minha chefe e tudo mais. Daqui a uma semana vou pra Seatle. Trabalho num restaurante super chique. Sou Chef. Me divirto bastante lá, mas as vezes fico tão sozinha, sinto falta de ter alguém como a Carly. Falando nela, depois que me mudei, ela nunca mais me conversou comigo. Ela acha que foi a minha culpa que o Freddie se mudou. O que importa é que eu vou ver o Freddie! Mas eu não sei o que dizer, o que pensar. Bom, acho que só vou ter que deixar rolar.


	3. Memories Sam

[i]-Não importa Sam! – ela berrou, lágrimas caindo violentamente enquanto ela andava de um lado paar o outro.

-Carly, eu não mandei ele ir a Dubai! – tentei explicar. Eu estava plantada na frente do sofá.

-Mas você sugeriu que ele fosse! – ela exclamou. – Agora eu perdi meu melhor amigo. Por sua culpa.

Legal, ela ta me culpando! Saco.

-Escuta Carly, você só perdeu seu melhor amigo. Eu perdi minha vida! – berrei super irritada.

Ela estava sentada numa cadeira, as mãos no rosto. Parecia ter se acalmado.

-Acho que você dev-deveria ir embora. – ela falou. Tremendo levemente.

Me virei para porta e fui embora, sem falar nada.[/i]

Essa memória sempre me assombrou. Depois disso, ela nunca falou comigo. Tento esquecer isso e seguir a vida, maaaaas, a vida é malvada e prega peças na gente. Não consigo esquecer.


	4. Memories Freddie

[i]-Bom, eu decidi. – falei, suspirando

-O que Freddie? – perguntou Carly nervosa.

-Eu vou pra Dubai! – falei.

-Du-Dubai? – ela perguntou

-Owwwn. Freddie. – falou Sam me abraçando – Você vai ser bem sucedido lá – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido. Na verdade, a idéia de ira pra Dubai foi da Sam. Mais tarde descobri que esse foi o meu pior erro e meu maior acerto.

Carly estava chorando.

-Vai ficar tudo bem Carly, eu vou sempre mandar e-mail e... – falei tentando acalma-lá.

-Não vai ficar tudo bem! – ela berrou, se desvencilhando do abraço que tentei dar nela.

-Ai Carly, o Freddie não é seu. Ele tem vida né. – falou Sam com tom de "voz da razão". Carly revirou os olhos. E saiu do (ex)estúdio do iCarly.

-Ela vai voltar. Não se preocupe – Me assegurou Sam.

-Eu sei que ela vai. – falei suspirando. [/i]

Umas das últimas memórias de nós três. E nem é uma memória boa. Carly sempre foi meio escandalosa, mas não queria que ela ficasse triste por minha causa.

Suspirei e percebi que a fila andou. Eu estava comprando as minhas passagens até Seatle!


	5. Seatle Freddie

Seatle

Freddie

"Senhoras e senhores, favor por o cinto de segurança, estamos chegando em Seatle". Foi à voz da aeromoça que me acordou. Me sentei direito e botei o cinto. Em dez minutos estaria em casa. O pouso pareceu durar horas, ou será que foi meu nervosismo?

Chegamos ao aeroporto e fui rapidamente até a alfândega. Eu estava muito cansado, principalmente depois do atraso de 20 horas do avião de Dubai. Olhei para o meu relógio e com grande horror vi que era 5 de agosto. Ainda eram 6 da manhã, mas eu não teria muito tempo até o encontro com a Sam. Corri até a alfândega e tentei passar o mais rápido possível. Peguei um táxi e mandei ele ir até o Hollyday In, com urgência. Cheguei, fiz o check-in e fui direto ao meu quarto. Organizei algumas coisas e sentei para assistir tv, mas cai no sono. Olhei no relógio, 5:30! Tomei um banho super rápido, e botei um jeans, camisa pólo e sapatos sociais. Corri até o parque, que não ficava tão longe dali.

Procurei Sam no parque, mas não a encontrei. Resolvi procurar com mais calma ela, fui andando em passos rápidos, olhando bem todos os rostos. Então vi uma figura loira, de vestido. Ela havia cabelos longos e ondulados, estava de costas.

-Sam? – perguntei.

A figura se virou e vi uma Sam 10 anos mais velha, mas linda mesmo assim. Seus olhos brilhavam com lágrimas.

-Freddie? – ela perguntou, surpresa. E antes que eu pudesse responder, ela me abraçou fortemente. – Pensei que não vinha. – ela sussurrou na minha orelha. Percebi que lágrimas corriam dos meus olhos também. Enxuguei e soltei o abraço.

-Você achava que eu não iria vir? – perguntei

-S-Sim. – ela falou entre soluços.

-Então ficou louca. Jura que eu ia perder esse dia? – falei, respirando fundo e olhando para o céu. Ela soltou uma risada e se sentou num banco. Ficamos conversando até escurecer. Depois, andamos até um restaurante e jantamos.

-Onde você está passando a noite? – perguntei, assim que paguei a conta.

-No Hollyday In – falou Sam

-Sério? Eu também! – falei excitado. Ela sorriu.

-Então podemos pegr o mesmo táxi. Mas agora, eu pago! – ela exclamou.

-Vamos lá então. – falei me levantando da mesa. Havia um táxi na rua, pedimos para eles nos levar até o Hotel.

-Bom, eu vou para o oitavo andar. – explicou Sam, quando entramos no elevador.

-É? Eu vou para o terceiro. – falei meio triste. Ela deu uma risada. *Blim*. O elevador chegou no meu andar. –Er... Tchau – falei envergonhado. Mas antes que pudesse pensar, Sam se abaixou e me beijou. Foi algo extremamente... diferente. Parecia que só havia nós naquele mundo. Só nós se beijando. Foi mágico.

-Tchau Freddie. – ela falou e deu uma gargalhada, provavelmente da minha cara de chocado. As portas do elevador fecharam e eu fui para o meu quarto. Feliz.


	6. Seatle Sam

Seatle

Sam

Incrível como o tempo passa. Assim que percebi, já estava na hora de pegar o avião e ir até Seatle! Me despedi da minha colega de quarto, Marrie, e fui até o aeroporto. Estava consideravelmente vazio. Fiz o check-in e fui até o avião.

Durmi a viagem ineira, e só acordei quando o cara que estava ao meu lado começou a se mexer para sair.

-Chegamos? – perguntei meio desorientada. Ele me olhou e revirou os olhos.

-Chegamos sim.

-Ah. – falei me levantando para pegar minha bagagem. Fui em direção a saída e a aeromoça me perguntou se eu tive um bom vôo.

-Sim, brigada. – respondi simpaticamente.

Passei até a alfândega, a parte mais chata. Em meia hora eu estava livre. E em um dia eu iria ver o Freddie! Peguei um táxi.

-Para onde? – ele perguntou. Hesitei na resposta, não sabia onde ir.

-Edificio Bushwell, na Quinta Avenida. – falei.

-Na Quinta Avenida? – ele perguntou confuso – Bushwell?

-Sim, qual é o problema?

-Esse prédio pegou fogo, cinco anos atrás. – ele explicou. Fiquei chocada. Estava a beira de cair no pranto, mas me recompus e falei com um sorriso falso – Então, me leve para o Hotel.

-Qual? – ele perguntou impaciente

-Ainda tem o Hollyday In? – perguntei anciosa.

-Tem sim. Fica bem perto daqui. – falou o cara.

-Então é pra lá que eu vou. – falei convicta. Juro que ouvi ele murmurar "Finalmente", mas ignorei.

-Chegamos. – ele falou entediado. – Vinte dólares.

-Vinte dólares? – perguntei indignada.

-Sim, Seatle mudou muito desde que você saiu, [i]Sam[/i]. - falou o taxista entre os dentes.

Essa frase gelou meu sangue. Paguei os vinte dólares, peguei minha mala e saí correndo.

-O-obrigada – gaguejei. Mas antes que eu pudesse me recobrir do susto, um cara apareceu e pegou minha mala.

-A senhora já fez o check-in? – ele perguntou, simpaticamente.

-N-não. Eu nem escolhi um quarto pra mim.

-Então venha comigo. – ele respondeu. O cara me conduziu até o lobby, onde estava a balconista.

-Vocês tem um quarto vazio?

-Temos sim. Nome? – ela perguntou. Essa mulher me lembra de alguém. – Nome?

-Oi. Ah, Samantha Pucket. – respondi desatenta. Percebi que a mulher teve um calafrio.

-Documento?

-Aqui. – falei entregando minha identidade e CPF. Ela digitou algo no computador.

-Samantha, você ficara no quarto 185. Oitavo andar. Aqui estão os seus documentos. – ela falou educadamente.

-Obrigado. – respondi. E antes que eu pudesse pegar minha mala, o mesmo cara apareceu e foi junto comigo até o oitavo andar. Ele deixou a mala na minha porta e desceu até o lobby.

Abri a porta do quarto e vi que era espaçoso, com uma grande janela, uma cama gigante, e um tv de plasma. Botei a mala do lado do guarda roupa e me atirei na cama. Caí no sono instantaneamente.


	7. 500 dias com ela

500 Dias com Ela

Freddie

Depois do nosso encontro, muitos outros vieram. Era incrível como eu não conseguia cansar da Sam e vice-versa. Eu estava muito apaixonado e nem notei os dias passando. Mas algum dia desses, estava deitado no meu quarto e vi que setembro estava chegando, junto com um outono meio frio. Havíamos combinado de ficar até outubro, dia 15, que era um dia depois do aniversario da Sam. Um dia depois do nosso primeiro encontro, resolvemos ir ao Shake da Hora (que ainda estava de pé!) para conversar. O papo ia solto, mas Sam me falou uma coisa:

-Quando eu estava indo pro Holliday Inn, um cara me falou que o Bushwell pegou fogo. – ela falou hesitante. Eu sabia da verdade e achei melhor não mentir pra ela.

-É verdade – falei num suspiro – O Bushwell pegou fogo.

-A Carly não... – ela falou e antes que terminasse a frase começou a chorar.

-Sim. – falei em uma voz mais firme possível – Ela morreu, minha mãe conseguiu fugir. E o Spencer teve queimaduras sérias. Uma das esculturas dele pegou fogo e seu rosto ficou parcialmente... - não consegui terminar a frase. Abracei Sam, tentando consola-la. Ela chorou por dez longos minutos

-Por acaso o Spencer agora é um taxista? – Sam perguntou desconfiada.

-Acredito que sim. – respondi – Por quê?

-Então foi ele que me levou pro Holliday Inn! Ele foi mal-educado comigo e falou "Seatle mudou muito desde que você foi embora, Sam.".

-Falou é? – perguntei desconfiado.

-Aham. – falou Sam irritada. Continuamos a tomar nossos smoothies. Assim que terminamos, Sam sugeriu irmos ver o que aconteceu na área do Bushwell. Andamos calmamente até chegarmos em uma grande área vazia, cheia de escombros.

-Aqui ficava o Bushwell. - constatou Sam, olhando para o grande vazio cinzento. Havia muitas cinzas e vi um objeto azul no chão. Demorei pra entender, mas era o controle azul da Sam! Me abaixei para passar por aquela fita amarela da polícia.

-Freddie? O que está fazendo? – ouvi Sam me chamando, desesperada.

-Espera um pouco! – respondi. Peguei o controle e dei uma assoprada, estava cheio de cinzas. – Sam? Vem cá.

-Eu não! – ela respondeu.

-Por favor! Não me faça insistir! – implorei

-Tá, tudo bem. – ela falou, ultrapassando a fita amarela. – O que você tem aí? – ela perguntou curiosa.

-Seu controle, do iCarly. – expliquei, botando a peça azul na sua mão. Ela fez um som de surpresa.

-Olha! – ela falou, apontando para uma espécie de quadro, estava escrito "iCar", a outra metade estava ali perto. – Como tudo isso sobreviveu?

-Eu... Não sei. –admiti. Realmente não entendi. – Acho que a Carly guardou num lugar seguro, para não... – tentei explicar, mas não consegui.

-Eu quero ir no túmulo dela. – Sam falou, seus olhos brilhando com lágrimas.

-Vamos. Ela está enterrada no Cemitério Cherry Fields.

-Eu sei onde é. É um lugar muito bonito. – respondeu Sam, com um olhar vago.

Fomos a pé para o cemitério, que ficava a apenas algumas quadras do Bushwell. Não falamos nada e Sam chorava quietamente. Botei um braço em volta dos seus ombros, e ela ficou mais perto de mim.

-Chegamos. – falei num sussurro.

O tumulo de Carly ficava no meio, ao lado do túmulo da sua mãe.

"Aqui jaz Carly Shay, querida por todos e odiada por alguns".

Nossa, o epitáfio não foi um dos melhores que eu já vi. Quem botou aquilo, o Spencer? Se ele achava que a Sam odiava a Carly estava muito enganado. Sam botou o controle azul perto das flores e ouvi-a murmurando "Eu sinto sua falta". Ou algo assim. Fiquei apenas olhando par ao túmulo, a visão obstruída pelas lágrimas.

-Vamos Sam, já está ficando escuro. – falei, depois de um longo silêncio. Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça e fomos direto ao hotel.

-Tchau Freddie. –ela falou, me dando um beijo.

-Tchau Sam. – respondi, indo em direção ao meu quarto.


	8. The Last Day

The last day

-Bom dia minha princesa. – falei, dando um abraço em Sam, que estava sentada sozinha no salão.

-Oi Freddie. – ela falou desconcertada.

-Está tudo bem? – perguntei preocupado, a cara de Sam estava mais branca que a toalha de mesa.

-Estou. Só fiquei meio mal... Por causa da Carly.

-Olha, eu também. Quem sabe saímos hoje e nos divertimos? – sugeri, dando um sorriso bem grande. Ela deu uma risada e concordou, mas estava chorando. – Olha, eu te amo. – falei dando um selinho nela.

-Eu também. – ela falou dando um belo sorriso.

-Aonde quer ir hoje? – perguntei

-Qualquer lugar! – ela falou dando uma risada.

-Essa é a Sam que eu conheço! – exclamei.

Depois do almoço, fomos até o parque e ficamos por lá. A noite, iríamos para uma balada. Combinamos de nos encontrar no lobby do hotel.

Eu estava rumado, com calça jeans escura e uma camiseta estilo pólo listrada azul, com as mangas arregaçadas. Vi Sam saindo do elevador, ela estava simplesmente deslumbrante. Estava com um vestido preto tomara-que-caia e sapatos verde-água. Seu cabelo fora alisado e estava penteado para trás. Ela parecia uma princesa.

-Vamos lá? – perguntei assim que ela chegou perto.

-Vamos sim! – pegamos um táxi.

-Quinta avenida, por favor. – pedi.

Chegamos no clube onde havia festa, que estava muito divertida, por sinal. A Festa foi tão boa, que fomos um dos últimos a ir embora. Eram 4:30 quando saímos. Decidimos ir no parque que ficava perto do Holiday Inn.

-Brigada, por hoje.- ela falou, seus olhos estavam molhados.

-Por que esta chorando? – perguntei suavemente, enxugando suas lágrimas.

-É que, amanhã iremos nos separar, de novo. E eu não quero isso!

-Quem disse que vamos nos separar? Você estará sempre aqui. – falei apontando pro meu peito. Ela deu uma risada e falou - Você também!

Depois disso foi muito rápido. Ouvi um som se tiro e depois, vi Sam com o peito ensangüentado.

-Sam? Sam! – berrei, desesperado.

-Freddie, eu te amo. – ela falou. E depois fechou os olhos.

-Sam! Por favor, me diga que está brincando, que está viva! – berrei

-Saia daí garoto! – falou um homem saindo de uma ambulância.

-Acho que não dá pra ressuscitar! – berrou uma mulher saindo da mesma ambulância.

Depois disso, tudo o que podia era ir embora, voltar para Dubai. Antes, organizei um pequeno funeral, para me despedir dela. No fundo, eu queria era ir embora correndo de Seatle. Aquela cidade não era mais minha casa.

Minah cabeça não saia de Sam.

Os para médicos tentaram de tudo, mas não conseguiram reanimar seu coração.

Nem o meu.

Eu morri junto com Sam, digo, minha alma. Sem ela minha vida não tinha sentido. E tive que esperar dez anos pra entender que ela [i]era[/i] a minha vida.


End file.
